


Dark Room Tryst

by suitboxers



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, attempting to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitboxers/pseuds/suitboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I shouldn’t be doing this.</i><br/>Dear God, I shouldn’t be doing this, but I am doing this. I’m really doing this.<br/>I can’t believe I’m doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Room Tryst

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

_Dear God, I shouldn’t be doing this, but I am doing this. I’m really doing this._

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

 

* * *

 

My hands slip down his plastron, plate by plate until I’m gripping his belt, pulling him closer, closer until our chests almost touch. His hands grip my carapace, nails scrape lightly against the surface as his mouth collides with mine again and again, tongues twisting in a dance with the devil.

His hand travels up, up my arm, my bicep to curl around my neck and pull me even closer. Our teeth collide, violently, desperately. He pants into my mouth, I pant into his as he tugs at my sash. I tug at is belt walking backwards, backwards until my shell hits the wall.

He grunts into my mouth, discarding my belt and sash, slipping his leg between mine, pushing up and up until, “ _Ahnn_.”

“Shh,” He whispers, hushing me, biting my cheek, my jaw, my neck, sucking- dear _God,_ “We gotta be quiet, Leo, y'know that.”

“Yeah,” I reply, throwing my head back, exposing my throat, “I know, Raph.”

“Good,”

His teeth graze my throat, my Adam’s apple lightly, nipping once, twice, before moving on to suck at my pulse point. My body tingles, electric, as his free hand travels lower, lower until his clipped nail hovers over my lower plastron. He scratches a long, thin line over my slit, nail aligned with the fold.

My toes curl, my throat closes up, I gasp, toenails scratching the floor, hands gripping at his carapace as he does it again, and again, tortuously slow. His teeth graze my neck, the upper lining of my plastron as he sinks lower, to his knees, emerald eyes shining in the otherwise dark room.

He pushes at my slit, hot breath skimming over it’s surface. I swallow a moan, barely, as he leans forward and licks a long stripe from bottom to top, matching, mimicking his finger from earlier, “Drop down.”

I bite my hand, stifle a groan, do as he says.

The cold air hitting my man banana feels like mega icicles dude, nyeheeedakjhdlkajhdlalakslakjslada

 

* * *

 

“Mikey!” Raphael growls, snatching the laptop out of his annoying little brother’s hands before he has the chance to do anything else, “Get out of my room!”

“Why’re you writing gay turtle porn, dude?” Mike asks, snorting.

“None of your damned business!” Raphael shouts, slamming the laptop shut and hugging it to his chest, “Go away!”

“Alright dude, but hear me out, next time you’re writing turtle porn be a little more original about the story, bro,” Mike says, grinning, “Like maybe make ‘em do the do while planking on the Eiffel Tower or somethin’ – way more interesting than a dark room tryst.”

“ _Mikey_!!”

“Just sayin’, your technique is solid but your plot is _boring,_ ” he says, laughing and practically skips out of the room- He stops at the door, turns to face me with a finger raised, “Oh, and between you and me, I totally don’t think Leo would just sit back and take it,” he wiggles his eyebrows and takes off, “Dinner’s ready in five bro – and your secrets safe with me!”

Raphael just stares at the spot where Mike had been, gaping.

_What the shell was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Today on 'Azzy tries to write porn but can't take them selves seriously enough'. ;D


End file.
